


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Garance



Series: My english works [32]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lmao that's not a funny os, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: The whole club has a problem, Hansi is trying to fix it, Niko wants to handle the pressure, and everything gets worse if we don't monitor the situation according to the younger players in the team.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuletzt_verliebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/gifts).

> i did it !!! took me so long just to translate lmao

**Never Gonna Give You Up**

Niko. Hansi only has this name in mind since joining the Bayern staff, of course Niko is very nice and they have known each other for longer, but it isn’t these reasons that make him love him so much, no, it's probably because they share everything during the trip to the United States in July. On the plane or on the bench, they have fun and tell each other their lives, maybe it's a good thing that Robert stayed in Germany, so he feels like he can enjoy Niko on his own (well Kathleen and Brazzo are also there but they are much more discrete). Niko is so... So nice and fair, he's the best colleague he can have, because he knows he won't need to hide behind a mask like with Jogi, he knows he can stay natural and let him know what's going on and what's wrong. Niko's a good guy. Hansi saw it at first sight in Salzburg in 2006, he saw it again in Brazil in 2014, and now he will be able to see it day by day in Munich.

They are in the United States for less than two weeks, even if it's serious, Hansi enjoys it as if it were still a bit of a vacation, especially because Niko is with him and enjoys it too. One night they are in Kansas City after winning against Real, Niko is happy and that's all that matters, because for now it's the only one who deserves it! The team has fun together during the group dinner, Hansi takes part in it by staying close to the staff, but still monitoring the young people to avoid unnecessary injury (he saw things with the national team that he does not want to re-experiment...) They end up organizing a karaoke without really wanting it, fortunately he manages to escape this ordeal, not like Kathleen who ends up singing I Need A Hero (with Thomas and Manuel to do the choruses), the whole team and the staff end up passing, except for him through all the times he hid behind Tom and Ron who were chatting innocently. Niko tried to force him, but luckily Fiete had sacrificed himself for him and Phonzie had also sung with the blond. And then came the best moment of the evening, the moment when Niklas and David had guided Niko to the stage to let him sing. Hansi had come out of hiding and let his ears enjoy the Croatian singing 99 Luftballons (lord he had absolutely loved every word).

And then Hansi had taken Niko back to his room, they were more or less drunk and yet they had to leave early in the morning to go to Houston for the game against AC Milan. It was a nice evening, he has absolutely no regrets about not having to sing, just that he would have liked a little more intimacy with Niko for an additional share moment to be made, but it does not matter, dropping him is enough.

They return to Munich later, and Hansi feels like a child in love, because he is, but also because he wants to help Niko win absolutely everything possible, he loves him and that's not going to change for a long time. They have a whole season ahead of them, and Hansi is ready to take care of Niko, that's what he silently promises to Robert when he meets him again after these two weeks.

He doesn't know yet that not everything is going to be simple for the next month…

_________________________________________________

Kalle thinks it's a good thing to have hired an extra youngster to manage the club's schedule with him, he's getting old and getting help can be an asset to manage the club with Uli's retirement. Of course he could have picked someone he really knows, but that's the story of a few months before Oliver replaces him. The new guy, Jonas if he remembers well, laughs with his new colleagues, asks about Kovac, he can't really hold him, he has to get used to his new job.

He is also not ready for the consequences of his decisions during the next month…

_________________________________________________

Niko was not very surprised to quickly become friends with Jonas, well, it was rather that the new guy was flirting with him, but he was not the first Bayern to do it (James, Franck, etc...), in any case he spoke enough with him to say that he can share with him as much as he does with Hansi. Besides, it's strange but for some time, Hansi speaks less to him, he must have his reasons, and then he does not have to intrude into his life. Regardless, for the moment Jonas took him home for a drink to get to know each other, and Niko couldn't refuse although he would have liked to stay at home and sleep a little earlier. At one point, Niko is too drunk to understand everything that is going on and he no longer controls himself, or at least he is not the master of his actions. He feels Jonas’ lips on his own, his hands taking off his clothes, no, Niko doesn't want it, doesn't want it in the least, he just wants to go home, he shouldn't be there first. He feels himself falling on a bed, and then his mind capsizes in black, he hears only his chopped breathing, hands wandering on his body while he wants to cover it, and the alcohol circulating in his blood, as well as his pathetic moans.

  
  


"Please stop... Please…”

"Not right now baby, let me take care of you."

Niko knows that it is not love or tenderness when he can do nothing to get out of this situation, and in a burst of despair, he sees Robert, Brazzo, Dieter, Kathleen and some players, as if they could save him, as if they knew what to do and what was happening to him... And Hansi, oh Hansi, Niko was so sorry for Hansi for not being able to understand his distance…

Niko feels like he's dying in this bed that's not his. And when he wakes up, he does everything to escape despite his body that has suffered as much as he has. He goes home and he wants to sleep again, but he has to go to work... Niko takes a shower to erase the unfortunate traces of the night, the ones he can, he hesitates to talk with Robby before arriving, but he wants to keep it secret... And then it was just the story of a night...

___________________________________________

Hansi is fucking jealous, he is jealous and stupid, Niko has the right to do what he wants and he does not have to hold him, if he wants to hang out with the new guy, drink with him, he has the right to do it and Hansi does not have to lecture him. He arrives at the Sabener Strasse and pretends that he is not a moron madly in love with the coach, Dieter is the first he meets, Hansi wonders how he does to understand his situation, but he talks about it quickly before reaching the fields where the players are already in place. If he has to close his eyes for everyone's sake, he will.

________________________________________________

Niko is in pain, whether physically because of the night with Jonas, or morally when he sees and feels the looks of shame posing on him, he should perhaps be used to after a year at Bayern, but he doesn’t understand this shift of thoughts overnight, he doesn’t know what he has done to deserve to attend the low masses of his colleagues but he hopes that they will stop. Niko takes great breaths and exhalations to pass the pain, to regain some confidence and try to understand the change. He goes to see a few people to keep up to date before going to the field, what he learns makes him want to vomit and makes him breathless, fuck not that... Jonas revealed everything. He has so many thoughts running through his mind that he can no longer think normally, if Uli and Kalle found out he was so dead... He doesn't know what the players might think but it's like they're not there anymore on the pitch and they must have seen it, Niko is totally elsewhere wondering why Jonas is making him go through all this

"Coach?" Niko doesn't want to answer

"Niko?" He wants to be left alone

"Is everything okay?" No, he was fucked in every sense of the word

"What the hell is the problem coach?"

Damn, Niko finally regains his spirits and returns to him, a good part of the players are grouped around him, like the beast of fair that he must represent since the morning... Niko wants to give up everything and let himself down, run away and never come back, he deserves better than to be considered a prostitute or he doesn’t know what. When the pressure becomes unbearable, Niko finally decides to move and run to find the bastard who put him in this dirty situation. He prays not to meet Robert right away, he doesn’t want to explain to him that the club still hates him because of rumors... After he doesn’t know how long to look for Jonas, he finally finds him, having fun humiliating him seems to have really entertained him so that he sips a coffee nonchalantly near the offices of Kalle.

"I thought you'd get there faster."

"What do you want?" Niko doesn't want to play, not after the burning glances at him, not after hearing the whispers, not after waking up with horrible marks on his body

"Honey, I don't want anything from you."

"Of course, spreading rumors, making me look like I don't know what in front of my team, you don't want me anything?! I don't want to be part of one of your games, so cancel everything now!”

"Cancel everything? But darling, you're the one who let himself be done and slept with me, you should have done something.”

"You used me when I was drunk!"

"And it was fun. But now, i have to admit, I don't like you, what you're doing at Bayern is pathetic, so I hope what I do will be enough for you to leave on your own, or for Karl to take care of your case.”

"Bastard…” Niko wants to cry, vomit, scream anything that goes through his head because he deserves better than that, he may not be Jupp or Pep, but he is himself and will never be the vision described by Jonas

He needs to talk to Rummenigge.

_____________________________________________________

Fiete knows that he should not have followed the coach (which he barely knows but likes anyway), with the rumors he knows that it is not up to him to try to clarify the situation, but given the unexpected departure of the coach, he has only this desire. So he followed him and listened at the doors, because leaving Niko in a bad situation does not please him, because he is still young and he is not attentive to what can be said. Hearing the discussion between the new guy behind the slump and his coach just makes him more angry, he has to show that everything is wrong and that the only victim of this setup is Niko. Fiete crosses the dirty look of the new guy, he does not want to discuss with him, only to make sure that everything backs fire for what he did, he hides again to listen to Rummenigge’s door, he wants to know if the boss will do his job.

Of course not. Fiete is not surprised that the boss does not believe the coach, after all he has not heard the same facts as him... In any case, he will totally make sure to support the coach and give him back all his qualities, because he does not want to accept to play in a club where we leave out a friend. When the coach comes out of the boss's office, his head bowed but his eyes shining anyway, Fiete knows that he's really going to have to act to protect his new team. He runs to join the players, he has to tell them about it, so that there is no more hatred. Everyone listens to him, maybe they don't all believe him, but Fiete doesn't care, the important thing is to convince them as much as possible to get the one who wants to separate them from their coach. It's weird, Fiete has been here for a few weeks, but he's happy to be listened to by his new teammates, even though he would have liked it to be for another occasion.

The officials supposed to be present went in search of Niko, Fiete could have told them, but they must be alone, Niko to rest, and them to plan something. Alphonso and Lars are the real firsts to support his plan (which is far from successful), he knows that he will be able to count on them.

___________________________________________

Uli should have known something would end badly with his gradual retirement, but he couldn't imagine finding Niko crying alone in his office with blue-purple marks on his neck. What had happened... Uli closes the door behind him and walks towards the office, he does not want Bayern to go wrong and that there will be negative consequences on the team and on the staff. Niko looks totally exhausted, almost broken, Uli has enough experience and years behind him to know that the office’s low masses he heard coming here have something to do with the situation. He does not bother to ask Niko his opinion to squeeze him against him, he could be his father so today he decides to behave as such, because Bayern is supposed to be a close-up family, not a fucking civil war between different parties. He feels them, the sobs of pain and shame that run through the young person's chest, the tremors of he doesn’t know what else having a connection with the rumors, Uli is not happy to know that something like this happened, he is supposed to protect everyone here. At least he reassures himself a little by seeing that Niko does not object to him holding it against him in this way.

Uli remains patient and tries not to show all his fury for Karl's error of judgment, he does not want to scare the little one, even less when he knows that they are being listened to by the three gamenots at the door that Niko has not seen. He learns all the details of the story, because if he can do something he will do it well this time, he will not let anyone hurt his family. There are still a few minutes left of him trying to reassure Niko, who seems determined not to answer his phone when he can see himself that it is just his brother, Brazzo, Kat, Dieter and Hansi who are looking for him, but hey, he's not going to judge him for that. Uli ends up not being able to bear his own impatience and leaving the little one alone, it's not a good thing to do but he has to fix the situation as quickly as possible, so he runs to Karl's office to get a few words out of it. The three players have hidden but he can still see them, Uli wants to tell them to go and comfort their coach, but he understood that he wanted to be alone for a while, so he lets them do whatever they want.

Once in Karl's office, the door closed (although they may still be listened to by the kids), Uli explains everything to his old friend, the situation is like this because of him, even involuntarily, so he better fix everything as soon as possible, the first game of the season is against Berlin and soon so his coach must be in a perfect shape. Karl is firm obviously, this moron wants concrete evidence and not rumors, it feels like he appreciates the situation. Of course, Uli does not want to accuse falsely, but between the testimony of Niko that he has already heard, his marks, the rumors, the new one, he who comes to see him, it is to believe that Kalle is deliberately being detestable. It is unfortunate that the contract of the one who hurts his protégé depends only on Karl, because he would already be fired if it was up to him.

_____________________________________________________

Alphonso understood with Fiete's help at first and then listening to the doors that there was eel under rock, he was not fooled and knew that rumors about his coach did not have to circulate, so if even the president wanted to act, Phonzie would be ready too. The whole team and staff had been informed by Fiete, and for now they were forming a trio with Lars to investigate the new one and make sure to rehabilitate the truth. Hansi had come to them to tell them not to be noticed if they really decided to give up training in favour of their investigation, Phonzie was also far from blind and knew that there was some romantic tension between him and the coach then he had acquiesced by mentally promising to make them get into a relationship before the end of the month. Regardless at the moment, Phonzie has another first job: Bring everything back to normal.

Fiete and Lars also managed to motivate everyone else to help them reveal the truth, it’s good, being only three with the help of a few people from the staff and the presidency would not have been enough. Hansi is perhaps the most upset of them, Phonzie knows it by seeing him moaning at a lot of things, seeing him ask everyone if they knew where Niko was, as well as the other guy. Phonzie could answer for Niko, but as Uli wants to leave him alone, it must be complicated enough for him not to intervene in vain. Fiete also looks way too involved, compared to Lars who manages to stay calm (he doesn't know how), Arp hops on the spot every time they start heading towards something, fortunately he's not a detective. There aren't really any leaders in their trio of inspectors, but they're lucid enough to send Serge, Lewy, Thiago and Corentin to watch the new guy behind it all, on the other hand they send Benjamin, Niklas, Sven and Lucas to make sure there are no new problems for Niko.

Phonzie can't really explain why he wants to get so involved in this business, he should just focus on training, but for now he wants to ensure that the reputations of his friends are respected. Their trio of young people monitors from afar and closely, the other players, those who work for the club, the staff, the presidency, as well as the main stakeholders. Phonzie knows they will succeed, he does not want to spend another season full of tension.

_____________________________________________________

Hansi doesn't like the start of the season, making it 2-2 at the Allianz against Berlin is not good, and he knows why and how to prevent it from happening again. He has to protect Niko from the new guy, whatever his name is, it doesn't matter, he just wants to see him be fired for what he did. Niko is still so hurt, so bad, Hansi regrets not being able to save him from these nasty hands. Sometimes, when he meets the bastard who did this, he has to hold back from pinning him against a wall and hitting him until he confesses what he did in front of everyone and apologizes. Hansi is not violent from basic, but for several days, since the arrival of the new in fact, he has this desire for protection for the Croatian. Niko tries to get away from everyone, but fortunately Robert stays his brother and talks to him, Hansi can only thank him for taking care of his brother. When there is no younger brother to support Niko, and he locks himself in his office to escape everyone, Hansi manages to break in with him to chat, sometimes they don't talk but he still stays there , so he's sure nothing happens to Niko, so he knows Niko doesn't do either to run away from his problems. Hansi also prevents the bastard from reaching Niko's office, he has nothing to do there and it's out of the question to let him touch Niko again. Dieter also shrugs him sometimes when he stays with the youngest, and Fiete and Co's group continues to monitor the actions of the new.

Fiete, Phonzie, Lars and Michael (who joined them) gave themselves until the game against Schalke (i.e. a week) to fix the situation, he has no objection since he also wants everything to be better for the one he loves, even if the time of action may seem reduced for the task at hand. Sometimes he holds Niko against him for a few seconds, minutes or hours, he never really knows because he loves being able to have him like that, so he's sure that nothing bad can happen to him. They now have seven days to have the culprit dismissed from the mess that is the team. Hansi doesn't want to give himself more time to fix everything because Niko deserves better than to suffer longer.

_________________________________________________

Serge definitely does not like the new guy that Kalle hired, from the beginning Fiete and Phonzie were right not to trust him, he regrets not having followed their explanations earlier. But now he knows that he can make up for it by taking note of the new guy's actions and reveals everything to Karl-Heinz. Of course it's not so easy to string together the training sessions, the first missed game of the season, and the monitoring, but if it's for the good of the club, Serge will do it again and again. Coco, Lewy, Thiago and he take turns to continue their observations, it's easier to remain discreet, Hansi often asks them how it goes when he is not locked in the coach's office (Serge and all the others have understood that they loved each other for a long time now), he wants to laugh at his insistence and his omnipresence, but he knows and he understands very well that it is a real desire to make the guy leave who owns Flick. Niko is almost no longer present on the training grounds, it's sad because the team has nothing to reproach him and just wants his good, but when he is there they can not express it clearly to him, even when they have to, nothing comes out of their mouths even though they are really doing their best to fix the situation.

Ivan and Phil who are on loan here for a year, of course they landed in a rather tense climate so they had to explain the situation to them so that they did not join the clan of those who listened too much to the rumors. Michael understood much faster thanks to Fiete, Phonzie and Lars, he still wonders how they are doing to be so energetic on the ground and in the centre to carry out their operations; they are great kids, that's a good conclusion to describe them. After the game, the new guy (they all forgot his name to be honest, they call him by all the names, if possible the less glorious) started trying again to date Niko, obviously they take everything in note to better denounce him later in Kalle. In short, when neither Robert nor Hansi is next to Niko, the guy tries to approach him to better humiliate him, to make even more degrading advances. When they feel that it goes too far and that their coach might crack, they intervene and take him elsewhere, claiming a problem, while one of Fiete's quartet brings Robert or Hansi near Niko.

Uli is always kept informed, Serge and others had been surprised that the president so important to the club was interested in this matter, but in the end he was one of the most involved in the history, he asked them all the time for news at the end of the day. Maybe he, too, wanted to prove to Kalle that he had made a huge mistake. He also keeps them informed when he goes to talk with Kalle, which leads by him refocusing the guy and really getting him to work. Karl has for once listen to Uli and decides to really ask the guy something, so they all rejoice a little when he actually works and no longer has time to hurt their coach. It had been disgusting to hear him offer sexual favours to the coach, to remind him of what he had done to him. Serge is an adult, but he's sure he's not going to turn that way, that's out of the question, and he hopes it will be the same for everyone in the team.

______________________________________________

Fiete sometimes doesn't sleep, it was like that a part of his childhood when he was impatient for something, but for this week it's because he's stressed and wants to solve the problem of the club. He is looking for ideas to get the guy fire before the game against Schalke, it is impossible for him, for them, to fail. Wednesday, only three days to save the world from Munich. Damn, Arp is really trying to sleep, he turns around and turns again in bed, but he can't help but think about the problem, the guy's gaze on him on the first day, the reported words, Rummenigge's inaction. How the hell can he be in shape without sleep? Michael sleeps next to him (they can say very quickly that there is a rapprochement), Phonzie and Lars sleep in his living room on the couch, since the beginning of the situation they sleep here to organize, to be sure that the guy will not do anything to them if he had discovered they were watching him.

"Stop moving Fiete... Michael whispers against his neck, Fiete turns for the umpteenth time to answer him

"I'd love to, but I can't sleep."

"What's the problem?"

"I only think about the guy, I want to get him to leave but I can't make it."

"I know, but you have to rest."

"Finding an idea is so complicated... »

"Tell me what you have in mind."

"I want to trap him, to make sure that the evidence of what he has done 

and what he is trying to do again is captured. But you see, for that to happen, Niko has to be involved again, and I don't want him to get hurt. »

"You think too much Fiete, it's midnight... But your reasoning holds up. Let's make him think that the coach wants to sleep with him, that he's changed his mind, something like that. »

"We need his phone."

"Hansi can have it for us, he's always in his office."

"We also have to attract Kalle so that he doesn't refute anything. We need to install cameras and microphones in Niko's office. »

"Well, now that you have your plan, you're going to sleep Fiete."

"Well understood, Mick."

____________________________________________________

  
Hansi can't say it was a breeze to get Niko's phone back, it was like betraying him, but the kids' plan seemed to him to be safe so he trusts them for the rest. Niko didn't notice that he took it, it’s better like that, he doesn't want to have to explain to him what he's doing with it (although it's for his own good). He gave the phone to Fiete, he gives him the pleasure of bringing the bastard into his trap at the right time. Hansi was also tasked with keeping Niko busy outside his office while the team installed cameras and microphones, and according to the players, Uli had access to all the information and will take care of bringing Karl back at the right time.

  
On Thursday, Fiete told him that he had sent a message that morning and that therefore the guy should reapply in Niko's office faster than Leon lifts his team-mates (it's a strange metaphor that can only make sense at Bayern). The whole team is behind the door at that time, or at least a few meters away, ready to intervene if something goes wrong, Phonzie is the one who will have to warn Uli who will have to warn Kalle (it had become ridiculously complicated towards the end, Fiete should have slept more). The cameras and microphones installed are their only way of knowing if something is going wrong, so they better not stop working. Hansi still feels guilty about making Niko endure this again, he deserves better than to review the face of this moron, but if it is to end it, all solutions must be taken into account. They surely look ridiculous to Kathleen and Dieter who have a coffee to relax (they also had to get too stressed last week so they'll let them rest for a while). Hansi can say that Robert absolutely does not like to stay here and that he would prefer to go directly into the office to slaughter a certain bastard, but fortunately Brazzo retains him as best he can (thank God they are in a relationship otherwise it would have been strange).

  
Hansi doesn't know how he stays calm when he hears the guy insulting his friend/crush/the one he loves, but he doesn't want to screw it up, even when he sees Niko's distress, not right now, not now, they have to wait until everything is in the best provisions. However, he sends Phonzie and Lars to look for Uli and Kalle, he will give them a sign when the time is right. He may also need a coffee because supporting this bastard longer is going to give him a headache. He has had enough when he hears the threats that this shabby holds, he stands up and knows that others are following him, he has never considered himself a leader, but if he has to be today as much at least it’s for a good thing. Uli and Kalle are already there, good, so all he has to do is go in the office, ignore the new one and go and take Niko in his arms. He looks totally lost, at the same time without all the details that the team knows, Niko has certainly not to understand what is going on. Hansi just makes sure to hold him against him as much as he can, because Niko has to understand that his problems are over, that he no longer has to worry and that no one is going to hurt him anymore.

  
"Hansi... He feels something cold and liquid running down his neck, no matter today, it hurt his heart during the week, but today it's good, they're safe

"I'm here for you Niko."

"What just happened Hansi?"

"Nothing, only you can rest now, it's over…”

"Will you be with me...?"

"Of course…”

_________________________________________

  
One day, after the 3-0 win over Schalke:

"I'm happy to know you're fully on your feet and ready to walk in the Bundesliga." Niko must still be ridiculous, but his cheeks don't take long to become extremely red

"Hansi…”

"What? I think you can win a few trophies again. Am I wrong?” Hansi lies against him, his hands on his cheeks to fix him

"No."

"So go win a few titles so I can testify in front of everyone that you're the best coach, I love you Niko, I just want to see you happy, and it's out of the question that someone touches you!"

"I should have stayed with you, not to go with him, stayed more focused on my work…”

"I don't care about that, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are there with me, that I can protect you. You are all I love Niko, I can't imagine working for Bayern without seeing you everyday. You are all the best in the club, you are brilliant, radiant, I love you, Niko never leave please... »

"Hansi, I can't decide everything in the club... »

"I don't care, I care about you and I'm never gonna give you up."

  
Niko smiles when Hansi holds him firmly against him, his hands rubbing his back as when he needed it from his desk, now it's better, he still needs it but more for the same natural comfort. Niko can only feel good under his hands, close to him, it's a good thing to know that Hansi's lips are on his neck, it's soft and calm, full of tenderness and love. It's perfect. Just perfect. Hansi is the one he needs from the beginning, Niko should surely have seen him earlier, or at least not stuttered in front of his feelings for so long... Regardless, all that makes sense now is the presence of the one he loves by his side.

Niko kisses him because he feels good about him, because it makes him happy, because it's a good thing. Hansi gives him back his kiss, his hand in his hair, another on his belly after he folds down his t-shirt, he feels good and that is the most primordial. He rests like this, Hansi tracing the outline of his muscles, it feels good to be able to laugh with him without being afraid of the consequences ...

_________________________________________________

  
Fiete can now boast of having had a flair, the older ones didn't really want to believe him at first, but in the end he was right! Regardless, everything is back to normal, Michael is with him, Phonzie and Lars have developed a powerful friendship with him, perfect. He feels more integrated into the club, that's a good thing, he knows that the season will be able to run better than it started, good, the team deserves to be rewarded for the collective work off the field. But for now, Fiete will just catch up a few hours of sleep with Michael, at least as much as he can. Besides, Phonzie has managed to keep his promise, the coach and Hansi are in a relationship now. Fiete can also say that Uli feels more reassured about his retirement, he managed to solve one last problem. He is also very pleased to know that Karl has apologized to the coach several times for not understanding earlier.

The future can be bright, Fiete doesn't know, but he hopes so by thinking about his first adventure with the team. The end result was worth it and he has no regrets.

THE END


End file.
